Un GAMER en el sobrenatural DXD
by Corrupt-Blood17
Summary: Miguel era un hombre el cual había dejado atrás su pasado como un friki y otaku pero debido a los caprichos del destino se encuentra en el universo de una de las series y novelas que mas vio y leyó en su adolescencia, con poderes que jamas pensó tener subirá en el mundo hasta la cima de este (issei humillado, Oc fuerte, poderes Gamer)
1. EL inicio de todo

**Hola a todos los que vayan a leer esta pequeña historia, soy nuevo en esto de subir cosas a fanfiction pero espero que sea de su agrado y no equivocarme mucho, jeje**

**no soy dueño de high school DXD y todo el bla bla bla que se pone.**

* * *

Un dolor de cabeza super agudo a los costados de esta me molestaba tanto que me despertó, cuando abrí los ojos me quedaría perplejo debido al sitio donde me encontraba, era un edificio totalmente gris sin nada dentro, tan vació que era extraño y estaba el movimiento de mis pies generaban un pequeño eco.

me sostuve un segundo la cabeza mientras que el dolor disminuía, no quería gritar pero tenía un terror interno que quería salir a la luz, solo esperaba que no tuviera nada extraño y mar alguna cosa simple de explicar cómo fui beber un punto que no recordaba como había llegado a este punto, eso explicaría el dolor de cabeza.

A sido seleccionado para ser portador del sistema THE GAMER, versión adaptaba universo DXD

cuando escuche esto abrí los ojos mientras en voz baja indica.

-por dios, esto es una maldita broma-

justo en frente de mis ojos se podría ver un pequeño mensaje como si de un juego se tratase, la situación no era un sueño era evidente por el frió del suelo como su textura y dureza eran demasiado realistas para serlo, hasta la respiración un poco difícil debido a una leve congestión se podría sentir.

-que clase de alucinación es esta-

mientras dijo esto me levante de forma rápida para darme cuenta de un detalle de suma importancia, si aspecto había cambiado pero podría saber fácilmente, mis brazos eran más delgados, mis piernas menos atléticas, mi cabello más costo, esta era mi físico de 15 años de edad, enviado por un segundo una sensación de vació.

tocaba mis brazos y todo mi cuerpo en general con desespero, los músculos que tanto apreciaban habían desaparecido y me habían desnudo, más de 8 años de entrenamiento a la basura o por lo menos perdidos, lo único que podía agradecer era no estar en mi forma de 14 años cuando estaba gordo.

-esto no puede ser real-

ese fue mi comentario mientras miraba el texto que estaba delante antes de recordar algo de hace varios años, el dxd era olvidar de esa serie para adolescentes pajeros que miraba hace ya varios años y el jugador le recordaba un manga que leyó en su momento pero cual era la posibilidad de que esto fuera real, parecía el sueño de un joven de 14 hasta 17 años.

-proveemos si esto es verdad, Ventana de estado-

estas palabras las dije con poca fe en realidad ya que el hecho de que esto sería realmente algo real no entraba en mi cabeza.

nombre: Miguel

Nivel: 1 (0/500)

Titulo:

bonifican:

nivel: 1

Estadísticas

HP: 50/50

MP: 35/35

AP: 100/100

etamina: 25/25

fuerza: 7

resistencia: 8

velocidad. 5 5

destreza: 4

inteligencia: 23

sabiduría: 19

puntos de estadísticas: 0

Habilidades

Pasivas

(Cuerpo de jugador, nivel; MAX, proporciona la capacidad de vivir tu vida como si fuera un videojuego con todo lo que implica en los sentidos prácticos)

(Mente de jugador, nivel: MAX, te proporciona la capacidad de pensar fríamente las cosas que suceden a tu alrededor y te proporciona inmunidad a todos los efectos mentales de tipo alteración)

Activas

cuando mire esto me deja bastante sorprendido en realidad, no tenia ninguna seguridad de que funcionara pero era algo que podría pasar ya que no seria lo mas extraño en la comparación a su cambio físico esto no era nada, me queda mirando mis estadísticas un poco, no eran muy altas y estaba consiente que no lo seria, a la edad de 15 años solamente había hecho ejercicios de resistencia y cardio para bajar de peso, por eso se debería esa etapa supera con gran margen a las otras estadísticas.

después de varios minutos mirando todas las opciones que tendría tener este sistema entre inventario con la esperanza de encontrar mi celular en dicho lugar pero yo vi gratamente sorprendido al encontrar muchas de mis pertenencias en dicho lugar, 90 espacios tenia mi inventario y 47 estaban ocupados

mi celular, computador, entre otras cosas como vestimentas se encontraban en dicho lugar por lo cual yo específicamente gratamente aliviado, él incluye tenia el equivalente a un sueldo mínimo de dos meses en yenes esto lo pude saber gracias a mi teléfono celular, lo que trajo mi atención de inmediato fue una caja con diseños de dragones en su superficie, cuando seleccioné el nombre y una pequeña descripción.

Paquete de inicio universo DXD

Equipo sagrado: 10% legendario, 20% épico, 30% raro, 40% poco común

3 habilidades aleatorias: dos poco comunes y una épica

Arma mágica aleatoria

cuando esto me deje pensando un segundo si abrirlo o no, ya sabia como funcionaba el mundo de DXD por lo cual si obtenía un equipo sagrado poderoso de forma mediata comenzaría a llamar la atención y en cuestión de un mes podría tener serios problemas, pero a la vez conocía los niveles de poder que se manejaban fuera del límite humano promedio por lo cual sería ser fuerte en caso de algún demonio o ser cualquiera tratase de atacarme.

-abrir-

esta palabra la dije mientras pulsaba el lugar donde estaba este paquete y comenzó un sonar algo similar a una ruleta en mi cabeza, después de unos segundos varios mensajes fueron afectados en mi cabeza de forma rápida, y varias ventanas aparecieron en frente mio.

equipo sagrado: rango épico obtenido

twilight wolf: Sacred gear que proporciona una fuerza inhumana al portador junto con características de lobo, te da un control sobre la luz y la oscuridad del nivel medio hasta lograr el equilibrio y la materialización de la forma de dos guanteletes en forma de garras de lobo .

habilidad conseguida de rango épico

maestro del rayo: nivel 1 (0%)

aumento en un 20% el daño de toda magia o ataque de elemento rayo del portador, disminución del costo de estos en un 10% y disminución de daño recibido de elemento rayo en un 15%

habilidades de rango poco común conseguidas

Resistencia al veneno leve: nivel 1 (0%)

problemas el daño por veneno en un 5%

fuerza aumentada: nivel 1 (0%)

Da un extra de 5% a la estadística de fuerza

Cuando mire esto volví a ver mi estado y se había actualizado, de buena manera, mis estadísticas de fuerza, resistencia, destreza, etc., los atributos físicos se multiplicaron por dos sin contar el 5%, esto se debería por el equipo sagrado , después de unos segundos mire mis brazos y pensé en activar el engranaje sagrada.

Dos guanteletes que iban desde mi codo hasta mis dedos cubriendo todo con un metal gris con negro con diseño de garras de lobo aparecieron, eran increíbles para ser sinceros algo impresionante pero lo que más me preocupaba era la posibilidad de comenzar a llamar la atención por lo ¿Cuál será pronto la búsqueda de la forma de fortalecerse?

después de un segundo mire mi inventario en busca de la supuesta arma mágica que tuvo el problema de haber aparecido pero para mi sorpresa no había la gran cosa, una pequeña navaja de tamaño de mi dedo mecánico que solo ponía un efecto de nivel de congelación, algo totalmente inútil con un daño de 3.

después de unos minutos investigando el lugar me di cuenta de que era un edificio de 4 pisos el cual aparentemente desocupado a tal punto de que tenia en mente habitar este lugar pero pensándolo bien serio seria mejor utilizar este lugar para provocar cosas relacionadas a mis habilidades siempre que puedo ocultar mi presencia, pero teniendo en cuenta que podría obtener las habilidades para crear mazmorras no serias tan útiles después.

-lo mejor será salir de este lugar y buscar un departamento económico, sigo sin creer esto-

después de decir esto salí del edificio a la calle la cual era bastante calmada, no se veían muchos vehículos y las personas a mi alrededor me miraban, ellos tenían los característicos rasgos japoneses y yo seguía teniendo apariencia extranjera, era extraño el solo pensar en ver a los personajes que tanto me gustaban de joven con una apariencia humana y no como una simple animación.

después de una hora caminando por fin había encontrado con un departamento el cual me podría ser de utilidad para mi, era bastante pequeño una habitación un baño y una sala que cumplía las demás funciones pero para una persona sola serviría super bien, este lugar se requerían en un edificio residencial y la encargada de todo esto era una anciana de como 70 años la cual por fortuna no me requería ningún tipo de documento.

cuando entre al departamento me envió bien debido a que tenia todos los muebles básicos para estar, un par de sillas, una televisión aunque esta era antigua y la cocina junto con lo correspondiente a la habitación, de forma inmediata me envió en la silla y comencé a pensar en lo que tenía que hacer.

-para comenzar a tratar de crear algunas clases de habilidad para la creación de dimensiones o mazmorras para esta manera poder comenzar a fortalecerme lo mas pronto posible-

debido a un con respecto a tu situación actual se aumentaron en 1 tu sabiduría e inteligencia

con una pequeña sonrisa mire el texto, claro que había estado pensando sobre la situación y en mi familia pero debido a diversos motivos no los había visto ya en 4 años por lo cual dudaba que se preocupara mucho por mi durante bastante tiempo y eso me tranquilizaba .

ahora tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad a mi favor y teniendo en cuenta las posibilidades que brinda este sistema podría llegar a obtener un aumento de poder increíble, esto seria lo indicado para poder sobrevivir de manera adecuada a todas las cosas que se venían por delante.

-haber proveemos esto, creación de mazmorra-

estas palabras la dije mientras pensaba en la habilidad que el protagonista de dicho manhua utilizaba para entrenar, no me acordaba muy bien el nombre pero si de la función y como todo funcionaba, después de unos 15 segundos en frente mio un mensaje un texto que era justo lo que quería.

Habilidad creada:

Mazmorra de bolsillo; activa

opciones disponibles: espacio vació: nivel de dificultad nulo

Mazmorra de zombies nivel de dificultad de 5 a 20

después de mirar esta habilidad pude sentirme conforme, sabia que no era exactamente igual a la habilidad del protagonista que le hace varios años pero cumpliría una función similar, de forma rápida selecciona la opción de la mazmorra de zombies, era de nivel 5 y yo solamente 1 pero gracias al equipo sagrado tenia la esperanza de poder luchar a la par en dicho lugar.

cuando seleccioné dicha opción, seleccioné un pequeño texto para confirmar al cual apreté si y de un momento a otro me detectó en una réplica de una ciudad, no sabia si era en la cual me parecía o al azar pero lo que si me di cuenta era de varios zombies los cuales me quedarían mirando fijamente, mi etapa estaba completa por lo que podría luchar durante un rato.

los guanteletes aparecieron en mis manos y pude sentir como el asqueroso olor de las criaturas se volvía notoriamente peor, pudieron escuchar el tronido de sus huesos, todos mis sentidos se tuvieron vueltas mas agudo y de un segundo a otro, los zombies arremetieron contra mi a una velocidad que no pensé que seria real.

fueron rápidos tan rápidos como un perro el cual se tira a tu cuello y no sabes como actuar y si no podía por el aumento de mis sentidos pudimos haber sido golpeados, no me hubieran mordido por la distancia entre nosotros pero un manotazo podría haber tenido alguna vez herida

aprovechando la situación y la cercanía con uno de los 4 zombies ataque con las garras de los guanteletes cortando el brazo pero este seguía de pie como si nada, ninguna muestra de dolor o incomodidad, seguía mirándome fijamente como si no le hubiera llegado a nada Una mirada totalmente vacía.

debido a la realización de una actividad de forma continua se creo una nueva habilidad de rango común

Observación: nivel 1 (0%)

otorga la capacidad de conocer información sobre un objeto o individuo, entre mayor sea el nivel mayor será la información, no puede ver datos de seres que tengan el doble de su nivel o su nivel más 50

después de adquirir esta habilidad no tarde mucho en utilizarla rápidamente, era sorprendente que las habilidades una vez adquiridas era algo que uno podría utilizar a voluntad sin dificultad, solo un pensamiento era necesario para utilizarla.

Nombre: Zombie basico

Nivel: 7

titulo:

Estadísticas

HP: 194/270

MP: 0/0

AP: 100/100

etamina: 15/15

fuerza: 27

resistencia: 19

velocidad: 4

destreza: 3

inteligencia: 2

sabiduría: 1

Habilidades

Pasivas

Indoloro nivel max

inmunidad al sentimiento de dolor de forma completa

sangre infectada: nivel máximo

inmunidad ante todo tipo de veneno

saliva contagiosa; nivel 7

probabilidad del 14% de que si te muerde te contagie el virus zombie

Activas

estampida: costo 20 AP

aumente de 5 veces la velocidad en direcciones rectas

después de ver las estadísticas de dicha criatura supe por que había tenido tal aumento de velocidad de forma tan repentina, antes de que pudiese hacer algo los zombies volvieron a abalanzarse sobre mi pero los esquivos dando un salto hacia atrás para después atacar con un corte en la cabeza al zombie amputado.

Su nivel a ampliado en 1, punto de estadísticas conseguido 2

con una sonrisa mire el texto que apareció por un segundo en frente mio en un texto se mi trasparente, ya había terminado con uno ahora me faltaban tres, de forma rápida se balance sobre ellos y con mis garras comenzando a cortarlo como mantequilla, el filo de los guanteletes era increíble, tan limpios eran los cortes que no ponían resistencia los zombies y después de un minuto y medio los 4 estaban muertos y yo había estado subido al nivel tres, 4 puntos de estadística era los cuales tenia y tenia que decidir en que gastarlos, esta era la decisión que me llevaría a un lado o al otro en mi forma de pelear, el protagonista del manga el jugador se había ido por el camino de la magia y sus estadísticas principales eran inteligencia y sabiduría, yo por otra parte debido a mi equipo sagrado lo mejor seria ponerlo en los músculos físicos,teniendo en cuenta lo filoso de los guanteletes el daño no serio un problema de momento pero en cambio la velocidad me podría salvar la vida era simple la elección.

-los cuatro puntos en velocidad-

después de este simple comentario vi como mi estadística había aumentado significativamente debido a que no solo había subido 4 si no 6, lo más probable era que debido a mi equipo sagrado esto se debiese, al aumentar de forma considerable mis cualidades físicas.

-no debería decir esto pero parece que todo esto será muy divertido-

no me gustaba decirlo mucho debido a mi antiguo historia pero era pelear algo que me gustaba o mas bine me gusta y me siento feliz haciéndolo, desde joven había sufrido bastante bullyng pero a diferencia de otro yo no me echaba a llorar mas bien dejaba a los demás llorando, pegarle a alguien, esa sensación de fuerza era algo genial aun cuando evidentemente esta mal dañado a otros sin motivos.

por eso mismo podría disfrutar tanto de este lugar, criaturas creadas para solo aumentar la XP conseguida y que vuelven a aparecer sin inteligencia sin importancia ni motivos para uno se deba arrepentir de mostrar tu poder eso es increíble.

estuve en torno a una hora matando a muchos zombies y había aumentado de nivel hasta el número 7, y todos los puntos se habían sido dirigidos a las estadísticas de velocidad, no era normal el cambio que había en esos puntos, al tener estadísticas bajas una diferencia de 5 puntos era monstruosa.

después de mirar el aumento que había tenido y viendo mi estadística de etamina solo me quedaban 5 decidí que lo mejor seria retirarme del momento de la mazmorra para descansar, el dinero que había obtenido 20,000 yenes lo cual por el celular que tenia me permitía saber El cambio a la moneda que utilizaba en mi país.

Lo que realmente agradecía era que podía entender el japonés sin dificultad al igual que hablarle lo cual era asombroso, aprender un idioma de un día al otro serio algo impensable pero fantástico al mismo tiempo, bueno todo en mi situación actual era impensable.

Desea salir de la mazmorra

SI / NO

seleccione si y denuedo estaba en mi habitación pero lo primero que hice fue quitarme toda la ropa y tirarla a remojar, en el edificio había una habitación completa para el lavado pero no iba a llevar una vestimentas cubiertas de sangre a dicho lugar por lo cual prefería darle una pequeña limpieza manual antes de nada y tomar una ducha.

depuse de salir de la ducha pude darme de cuenta de mi cambio, mi abdomen marcado se había ido y no había dejado rastro, tenia que empezar desde 0 lo cual no me molestaba especialmente debido a que por el sistema el jugador me había recuperado del entrenamiento de forma super rápida pero era algo molesto. cuando mire por la ventana de mi departamento.

era de noche y si yo estaba celular estaba bien en la hora eran las 22:47, después de ver esto me acosté en un futón limpio el cual estaba en un armario en la habitación, después de acostarme no había estado soñar nada y como si de Un juego se tratase desperté inmediatamente pero con la etamina al máximo.

nombre: Miguel

Nivel: 7 (1293/5500)

Titulo:

bonifican:

Estadísticas

HP: 100/100

MP: 38/38

AP: 100/100

etamina: 50/50

fuerza: 14 + 1

resistencia: 16

velocidad. 23

destreza: 8

inteligencia: 24

sabiduría: 20

puntos de estadísticas: 0

Habilidades

Pasivas

(Cuerpo de jugador, nivel; MAX, proporciona la capacidad de vivir tu vida como si fuera un videojuego con todo lo que implica en los sentidos prácticos)

(Mente de jugador, nivel: MAX, te proporciona la capacidad de pensar fríamente las cosas que suceden a tu alrededor y te proporciona inmunidad a todos los efectos mentales de tipo alteración)

(maestro del rayo: nivel 1 (0%), aumento en un 20% el daño de toda la magia o ataque de elemento rayo del portador, disminución del costo de estos en un 10% y disminución del daño recibido de elemento rayo en un 15 %)

(Resistencia al veneno leve: nivel 1 (0%), modificado el daño por veneno en un 5%)

(fuerza aumentada: nivel 3 (41%), Da un extra de 7% a la estadística de fuerza)

(Observación: nivel 1 (28%), otorga la capacidad de conocer información sobre un objeto o individuo, entre mayor sea el nivel mayor será la información, no puede ver datos de seres que tengan el doble de tu nivel o tu nivel más 50)

Activas

(Mazmorra de bolsillo; activa

opciones disponibles: espacio vació, nivel de dificultad nulo

Mazmorra de zombies, nivel de dificultad de 5 a 20)

mire el aumento de mis estadísticas con bastante satisfacción pero a la vez estaba muy consiente de que era tan solo una pulga en comparación con enemigos de mayor poder, por ejemplo todavía era extremadamente lento en comparación a los que deberían de ser Kiba en lo demostrado en el anime cuando recientemente apareció lo cual era un nivel bastante bajo en comparación con otros seres de rango mayor, también era más débilmente difícil que koneko lo cual también era poco en comparación al nivel los dragones malignos.

-no estoy tan seguro de participar en todos esos eventos pero no se lo puedo dejar en las manos de ese asqueroso pervertido-

desde un principio lo que mas me molestaba en todo DXD era el pervertido de issei el cual me parecía un protagonista deprimente que solo pensaba en tetas, claro con el tiempo maduro pero aun así tener una debilidad tan ridícula era algo que me hacia hervir la sangre especialmente con un mundo con tanto potencial.

hasta cuando era un friki otaku pudo saber que el punto débil de dicha serie era su protagonista pero personajes como azazel eran los que me mantenían leyendo las novelas en su momento al igual que seres como vali los cuales eran asombrosos y se han notado cada vez que parecían por que jamas se quedaban estancados.

-que recuerdos, enserio me leí esas novelas 4 veces, jeje-

ahora lo mas importante era saber en que punto de la historia estaba ya que si ya había pasado todo respecto a la reunión en el infierno de los jóvenes demonios o lo de los dragones malignos me seria imposible conseguir el poder necesario para ser de utilidad y mas importante no podria evitar que las chicas se enamoren de issei.

mi desprecio hacia dicho personaje era bastante profundo mezclada con una envidia que le tenia de joven y debido a mi cuerpo hormonal de adolescente se volvía nuevamente presente, no podría permitir que esas cosas sucedieran si estaban en mis manos poder cambiar esos factores.

-sistema me puedes entregar información de en que punto estoy en la historia y en que lugar me encuentro-

Tres meses y 2 días antes de la cita de issei al inicio de la historia original, se encuentra en la ciudad de Kuoh a 3 kilómetros de la academia de Kuoh

-perfecto eso me da suficiente margen para aumentar mis estadísticas lo suficiente al menos espero estar al nivel de elevador o superior, esto recién comienza-

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí gracias comenten y demás se agradece**

**hasta la ****próxima**


	2. Fortalecimiento

**Hola a todos otra vez, espero que el capitulo les guste y por lo que tengo pensado que en el capitulo cuatro comience el canon de DXD**

**espero que les guste la historia y si es así comente, sigan y lo demás.**

**no soy dueño de High School DXD y el resto bla bla bla**

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente un mes desde que habían sido metidos a la fuerza en el universo de dxd con las habilidades de las cuales en estos momentos me he sentido bastante orgulloso, durante este período de tiempo había subido 12 niveles pero más importante había mejorado varios aspectos de mis estadísticas.

Gracias a una base de ejercicio de fuerza con varias pesas que había comprado pude aumentar mi estadística de fuerza y resistencia al igual que mi etapa, mi fuerza había aumentado 12 puntos sin la necesidad de utilizar un punto de estadísticas y mi resistencia 8, la etapa había perdido en 10 durante este mes.

por otra parte los 24 puntos se volvieron 35 a la hora de ser aplicados y se dieron 20 a destreza y 15 a velocidad, esto me había permitido subir de gran manera mi habilidad de combate ya que la agilidad como flexibilidad estaba ligada a esta estadística y La velocidad me permitía moverme de una manera increíble.

mi cuerpo por fin había empezado a sufrir cambios, mis brazos habían sufrido levemente su grosor, mi abdomen había perdido algo de grasa y dentro de unas semanas podría volver a marcarse levemente y en un par de meses volvería a tener el abdomen marcado que tenia antes de rejuvenecer.

nombre: Miguel

Nivel: 19 (1293/5500)

Titulo:

bonifican:

Estadísticas

HP: 170/170

MP: 38/38

AP: 100/100

etamina: 60/60

fuerza: 26 + 3

resistencia: 24

velocidad. 38

destreza: 28

inteligencia: 24

sabiduría: 21

puntos de estadísticas: 0

Habilidades

Pasivas

(Cuerpo de jugador, nivel; MAX, proporciona la capacidad de vivir tu vida como si fuera un video juego con todo lo que implica en los sentidos prácticos)

(Mente de jugador, nivel: MAX, te proporciona la capacidad de pensar fríamente las cosas que suceden a tu alrededor y te proporciona inmunidad a todos los efectos mentales de tipo alteración)

(maestro del rayo: nivel 1 (0%), aumento en un 20% el daño de toda la magia o ataque de elemento rayo del portador, disminución del costo de estos en un 10% y disminución del daño recibido de elemento rayo en un 15 %)

(Resistencia al veneno leve: nivel 1 (0%), modificado el daño por veneno en un 5%)

(fuerza aumentada: nivel 6 (39%), Da un extra de 10% a la estadística de fuerza)

(Observación: nivel 12 (83%), otorga la capacidad de conocer información sobre un objeto o individuo, entre mayor sea el nivel mayor será la información, no puede ver datos de seres que tengan el doble de tu nivel o tu nivel más 50 )

(Combate bestial: nivel 8 (71%), aumenta el daño en el combate basado en un animal en 16%)

(costos: nivel 2 (12%), aumenta la velocidad con toda arma de filo en un 4%)

Activas

(Mazmorra de bolsillo; activa

opciones disponibles: espacio vació, nivel de dificultad nulo

Mazmorra de zombies, nivel de dificultad de 5 a 20)

(Defensa absoluta; costo 30 AP, el daño a la mitad durante 5 segundos)

cuando mire mis estadísticas tuve una pequeña sonrisa, tenia claro que mi presencia se volvería pronto demasiado llamativa para estar totalmente tranquilo en este lugar y no sabia cualitativa seria la facción que primero se movería a mi alrededor, si la de los diablos con sona y rias o los ángeles caídos con la intención de asesinarme.

eran en torno de la 8 de la mañana y salí de mi pequeño departamento para poder dar unas vueltas por la ciudad con la intención de comenzar a recordar los puntos importantes, me movía por las calles cuando pude ver una cierta chica que de forma inmediata la reconocí, había pasado años pero podríamos recordar el cabello corto blanco y esos ojos dorados fácilmente, me quedaría mirándola por unos segundos hasta que esta se dio cuenta.

-Por que me miras tanto-

el comentario de la joven me hizo sentir en un aprieto, no estaba nervioso pero no quería cagarla y mostrar mis habilidades por mínimo que sea ante alguien del clan gremory de momento, en un mes y medio comenzaría un movimiento más en lo sobre natural para llamar su atención sobre mi persona.

-lo siento por molestarte, es que soy nuevo por aquí y no pensé encontrarme una chica tan linda-

esto lo dije de forma tranquila, aparte del hecho de decir que no pensé encontrármela no había mentido, la niña asintió y siguió caminando por su destino, podría sentir como si tuviera problemas en suceder pronto, estaba seguro que koneko tuvo que tener sentido que no era un humano normal para nada, esto terminaría causando la fuerza algún tipo de problema.

después de seguir caminando por el lugar yo me la pase pensando en lo sucedido ya la vez deseado saber lo que debería de hacer con issei, podría evitar que lo reencarnen pero seriamente extremadamente cruel o podría simplemente evitar que se lleve el protagonismo y ser yo quien mueva los hilos en la historia lo cual seria seria bastante bueno.

después de una hora caminando por todo el lugar volví a mi departamento a seguir subiendo de nivel, cuando ingrese a la mazmorra pude ver como los enemigos normales desaparecieron, un texto de emergencia había aparecido en frente mio.

**Jefe de mazmorra a aparecido, el Rey zombie emerge**

cuando este texto me puso en posición de combate con los guanteletes listo para atacar en cualquier momento a lo que apareció, un fuerte estruendo resonante por el lugar y de un segundo al otro uno de los edificios a mi alrededor comenzando a caerse, usando toda mi velocidad pude escapar de esto para después girar con un salto en el aire

Dos grandes criaturas aparecieron enfrente de mi, eran zombies gigante de entorno a 5 metros cada uno de ellos pero lo impresionante era que portaban armadura en buenas condiciones en comparación a los otros zombies armados que había visto antes y no parecían para nada lentos.

detrás de estos se podría un zombie que estaba en perfectas condiciones, si no podría por su tono pálido de piel y que le faltaba carne de un brazo no parecería uno para nada, después de unos instantes los dos seres arremetieron contra mi, al parecer no usaban armas ninguna.

nombre: Zombie Goliat

Nivel: 26 (1293/5500)

Título: Protectores del Rey

bonificados: Daño recibido es reducido en un 25%

Estadísticas

HP: 1400/1400

MP: 0/0

AP: 200/200

etamina: 90/90

fuerza: 70

resistencia: 56

velocidad: 25

destreza: 11

inteligencia: 9

sabiduría: 6

puntos de estadísticas: 0

Habilidades

Pasivas

Activas

cuando mire sus estadísticas trague en seco, estos seres si me golpeaban me harían un daño increíble, cada uno tenia el poder destructivo que me hacia temblar, mis piernas por un segundo sin tener otra cosa que temblar hasta que pensé todo frío, era más rápido , si no eran capaces de golpearme podríamos acabar con ellos pero de forma inmediata esquivar varios ataques de la pareja de gigantes.

eran rápidos pero no tanto como yo por lo cual aproveché el pequeño descuido de estos seres para atacar con mis garras, un corte en su brazo, un daño de 120, poco en comparación a su vida pero era un daño considerable, al utilizar una arma de corte mi estadística de velocidad se aplicaba a la hora de daño a otro ser.

con saltos de lado a lado me muevo esquivando con dificultad los ataques del par de zombies mientras miraba al rey en caso de que este intente hacer algo, con un corte de mis garras y corte un poco al otro gigante.

cuando comencé a sentir un poco más de un gusto con el combate y cuando pensaba que había tomado el ritmo uno de los zombies me impactó fuertemente con un manotazo, 79 de daño por un golpe que no había sido totalmente directo, escupí sangre de mi boca , esta era la primera vez que había recibido tanto daño de golpe.

-sabia que eran peligrosos pero esto ya es ridículo-

casi la mitad de mi vida había sido quitada por un solo golpe del ser, por esto tuve una cantidad de rabia gigante y salteada sobre uno de estos zombies, comencé a atacarlo con cortes tras cortes en la cabeza del ser hasta que pude quitarle la la la mitad de la vida pero el ser me volvió a arrojar lejos.

con un giro en el aire caí de pie, me cambió asombrosa mente increíble y volví a salir corriendo hacia las criaturas, podría tener un golpe de margen y eso era más que suficiente, di un fuerte salto, con mi garra al frente caí sobre el zombie con la cabeza cortada y comencé clavarte mis garrar en el cuello hasta que por fin el cuello cedió.

**Haz subido dos niveles, 4 puntos de estadísticas reducidas**

con una sonrisa esos puntos los dirigí directamente a velocidad, me moví rápidamente hacia el otro zombie gigante y este de forma rápida trato de defensa pero teniendo el doble de velocidad este no puedo seguir mi ritmo, cada movimiento que hacia era efectivo, cortes leves pero después de un minuto la HP del zombie bajo cero, un nivel subido y otros dos puntos que se volvieron 3 en la estadística de velocidad.

cuando termine de asesinar a los dos gigantes saque una botella de bebida energética de mi inventario y comience a beber mientras que el rey zombie se mirándome con una sonrisa retorcida, era evidente para mi que debería ser más fuerte que estos dos seres los cuales eran solo fuerza, poca agilidad y una velocidad media que los hacia fácil de esquivar si no te confiabas como yo lo había hecho, después de tomar la bebida mi resistencia regresó al máximo y mi HP se regeneraba 1 por segundo durante 3 minutos

**La habilidad observación ha sido anulada por otra habilidad, no se puede ver el estado de EL Rey Zombie**

apreté los dientes un segundo mientras respiraba calmada mente, no podía dejar que mi molestia con respecto a la situación me controlase, con sprint salí corriendo hacia el zombie mientras esperaba poder abrumarlo con mi velocidad pero cuando iba a mitad de camino pude sentir como mis pies se detuvieron de golpe, habían sido clavados en el suelo, como si de cemento se tratase pero que seco en dos segundos, mire al zombie y este balbuceo un par de palabras imposibles de entender.

una gran llama de fuego apareció en frente este, con todas mis fuerzas golpe el piso para que se rompiese y salir escapando pero mi brazo izquierdo había sido quemado, un dolor gigante pude sentir que casi se esparció por todo mi cuerpo, si este era el dolor que provocaba el fuego podría entender por qué rias temía tanto enfrentarse a raiser, de alguna manera tenia que salir de esta, era la primera que me enfrentaba con un usuario de magia y eso me hacia sentir nervioso, no sabia que esperar ni como actuar .

comencé a pensar en que hacer mientras miraba al zombie el cual simplemente seguía conjurando más hechizos mi tiempo para pensar fue corto debido a que de un segundo al otro varios cráneos relacionados a venir hacia mi directamente, con el movimiento rápido pude esquivarlos pero estos volvían a buscarme, eran ataques bastantes peligrosos, no sabia como evitarlos hasta pensar, sacar de mi inventario 5 cuchillos oxidados que había obtenido de los zombies y la lanza a los cráneos, al recibir el impacto generado por una pequeña explosión.

volví a dirigirme hacia el zombie rey, mire atentamente y comencé a lanzarle diferentes objetos, piedras y todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, se vio obligado a esquivarlo que me dio el espacio para acercarme lo suficiente para poder lanzar una patada que lo mando varios metros atrás, el golpe que me había hecho me había dejado en 46 de HP pero gracias a la bebido ya había regenerado 23 puntos, moviéndome todo lo rápido que me permite mi cuerpo intente clavarle mis garran en el pecho del zombie pero este se esfumo un segundo antes de que esto pasara.

sus trucos eran peligrosos y miraba hacia todas las direcciones pero no tenían problemas nada hasta que vi 6 bolas de fuego hacia mi, fueron lanzadas una por una y las esquivas con dificultad, necesitarían algo de equipo de calidad pronto pero no habían recibido nada más que armaduras oxidadas y herramientas del mismo tipo de zombies que había matado, nada que tuviese una muy buena calidad, después de esquivar las bolas de fuego mire a todos los lados pero no podía ver nada hasta que comencé a sentir un olor moviéndose.

con un salto me dirigí hacia la criatura, pude realizar un corte, no muy profundo pero sabia que tuvo que haber provocado bastante daño, el zombie apareció después del coste, el zombie rey murmuro otro hechizo y salí volando por una fuerte ráfaga de aire de 15 metros hacia atrás, cuando había aterrizado tenía que esquivar nuevamente esas bolas de fuego, estaba sudando a las yeguas por el calor que tenía alrededor del área, varios incendios habían iniciado un nacer debido a los ataques del zombi, tenia que buscar la manera de conseguir pronto algún ataque a distancia.

Esto era lo que más me molestaba debido a que cada vez que me acercaba hacia algún ataque que me podía dañar severamente o me apartaba, la bola de fuego que me impacta no me había dado frente y aun así tenia un daño alto, si yo lo había recibido gratis tal vez no podría aguantarlo, pensé en que podría hacer pero no se me podría tener nada hasta que la parte del control de luz y oscuridad de mi equipo sagrado, nunca lo había intentado al centrarme en el combate directo pero en estos momentos era lo único que tenia.

Pensé en cubrir mi garras con luz para después lanzar fuertes costos a distancia pero la luz que comenzaba a salir era bastante escasa y el sudor que cubría mi cuerpo se hacia cada vez mayor, me provocaba demasiado fatigado pero cuando mis garras estaban totalmente cubiertas de luz estaba listo y tenia la esperanza de que funcionase, salí corriendo hacia el zombie con toda la velocidad que tenia, el zombie al verme cerca volvió a lanzar la ráfaga de aire pero yo moví mi brazo con todas mis fuerzas, cuatro cortes iguales fueron lanzados cortando al zombie por la mitad, parecía que había sido un golpe crítico, no sabia si era por el ataque era muy fuerte o los zombies al igual que los demonios tenían la luz como su debilidad pero me daba igual.

cuando el zombie callo al piso recibió un mensaje, una subida de 3 niveles y obtuve 6 puntos acompañado por otro mensaje

**A vencido al jefe de la mazmorra zombie se ha desbloqueado la mazmorra Esqueleto y Mazmorra Ogro**

mire el texto con satisfacción pero mi respiración estaba muy agitada, todo mi cuerpo estaba pesado, náuseas y ganas de vomitar aparecieron y cuando vi mi estado me di cuenta el porque, mi etamina y Mana estaban casi en los ceros, mi etamina me quedaban solo 12 y el mana estaba en 3, era claro que ese ataque había consumido bastante mana y era algo de lo que escaseaba bastante por lo cual había sido una jugada muy peligrosa, fácilmente podría haber muerto.

**Título obtenido: Aniquilador de No-muertos**

**(bonificación: aumenta el daño a toda criatura no muerta en un 20%) **

**desea utilizar el titulo SI / NO**

**"los títulos puedes ser cambiados una vez por semana entre los que tengas disponibles"**

cuando mire el titulo lo primero que pensé era en que criaturas este titulo me seria útil, si me basaba en los juegos y novelas que leía hace años los esqueletos, los zombies y otros seres que vuelven de la muerte son de dicha categoría, claro no era el título más útil pero teniendo en cuenta que carecía de cualquier otro era una adición más a mi potencial destructivo por lo cual era preferible este título que cualquier otro momento, seleccione si y yo me dirijo hacia el cadáver el rey esqueleto.

en piso se encontraban varios objetos tirados en el suelo que se veían bastantes buenos para mi sorpresa, era la primera vez que un zombie no dejaba objetos en condiciones asquerosas o cosas como dientes y demás que ni siquiera me dignaba a tocarlos por los asquerosos que eran , el primero que vi era un collar el cual se veía bastante bien, tenia un cráneo en el medio y que se vio bastante bien detallado pero lo más importante era que gracias a una observación pude ver bastantes datos interesantes sobre dicho collar.

Collar del rey NO-MUERTO

Aumento de la estadística inteligencia en 10

Aumento de la estadística sabiduría en 10

collar del gran rey no muerto ser que genera terror sobre cualquier ser vivo que existe sobre la tierra

bonifican por set:? (1 pieza de 4)

cuando mire esto me puse el collar de inmediato, claro esas estadísticas no eran mi especialidad aunque las tenia bastante altas de forma innata aunque no era el mismo caso con el mana pero lo bueno es que el collar me sirve para aumentar mi estadística de Mana bastante por lo que esperaba poder realizar la técnica que había usado hace unos momentos con más libertad, también el set del rey no muerto era algo que me llamaba mucho la atención y viendo que se me había desbloqueado la mazmorra de esqueleto lo más posible era que el jefe de dicha mazmorra tuviese otra parte.

cuatro puntos de los 6 los puse en fuerza lo cual la aumento en 6 y los otros dos los puse en inteligencia pero no fue el mismo caso de fuerza ya que no obtuve un aumento mayor a los puntos que se destinan a unas estadísticas específicas, después de esto vi y tuvieron un par de cosas más pero lo más importante era un libro el cual se tenía bastante viejo pero bastante interesante a la par.

desea aprender el hechizo: Skull Trackers

SI / NO

al ver el libro coloque de forma inmediata el si, teniendo en cuenta las pocas habilidades que tenia y lo escaseado de ataques a larga distancia que era vendría genial, un hechizo serio muy útil especialmente el ataque de cráneos debido a la cualidad de perseguir al enemigo hasta que obtuve un impacto, para generar estrategias de combate o abrumar a un enemigo serio fabuloso, pero esperaba que el costo no sea demasiado mar, sin dudarlo puse de inmediato si las opciones y la habilidad fue mostrada en un mensaje al frente de mi.

Habilidad de nivel raro conseguida

Skull Trackers: nivel 1 (0%)

esta habilidad te permite crear cráneos que persiguen al destino con un daño de 20, cada cráneo tiene un costo de 15 MP

Lo último que había como tesoro era bastante dinero y un par de pociones de vida que curaban 50 HP lo cual seria de gran utilidad, eran exactamente 7 de estas pociones, después de recoger el botín mire hacia todas las direcciones y habían vuelto a reaparecer los zombies normales pero ya eran de poca utilidad ya que había de matar decenas de estos para subir un nivel y eso si los niveles de los 10 aunque la mayoría no llegaba a este dígito, cuando salí de la mazmorra me vi muy tentado a ir a la mazmorra de esqueletos pero me resultó extremadamente cansado y había obtenido bastante para un día.

después de ducharme comencé a pensar en cualitativa seria mi plan de acción, cuando faltasen dos semanas para comenzar todo lo que sucedió con los ángeles caídos matando al pervertido tenia planeado mostrar mi presencia a Rias, todavía no sabia si iba a convertirme en una pieza suya pero me parece bastante tentador , mis estadísticas generales aumentarían al volverme un demonio pero lo más importante era el potencial que daban las piezas de ajedrez que usaban, si es posible adaptar su equipo sagrado a las piezas de peón tal vez podríamos conseguir algo similar o mejor al utilizar el sistema. jugador.

también podría mantenerme como un humano para evitar la debilidad que los demonios poseían especialmente cuando mi equipo sagrado controlaba la luz, no tenia claro como ambas cosas funcionarían, tal vez esto me permitiría quitar esa debilidad o la debilidad me podría ayudar en su poder universal esa habilidad al ser auto destructiva, claro no la había aprovechado mucho y no había privado el control sobre la oscuridad pero tenia en mente comenzar a tomarlo pronto si era posible.

también estaba el tema de la magia, podría aprender hechizos a través de libros al igual que habilidades pero si no conocía sobre esto me limitaría bastante ya que el control sobre la magia era indispensable para poder crear nuevos hechizos lo cual me seria imposible si no sabia como usar mana si no era a través de una habilidad, tal vez yo estaba preocupado demasiado por algo que el sistema ya tenia cubierto pero lo más importante era preparar todas las cosas.

algo que había estado pensando era un total estúpido por no haber visto la estadística de koneko pero poniendo a los zombies goliat como referencia que también eran capaces de romper concreto ella tenía de tener una estadística de fuerza de al menos 80 y una resistencia bastante similar, era muy posible que ella pudiera vencer a ambos zombies sin problemas, kiba por su parte era muy posible que podría ser igual por sus espadas podría tener un daño superior que el mio y su velocidad era claramente superior, el fuego mínimo mente podría ser muy útil .

-entre mas lo pienso creo que me conocí en un problema muy grande pero no puedo dar vuelta atrás-

con un suspiro mire el calendario donde tenia marcado los días que me faltaban para aparecer al frente de todos, por lo menos esperado poder ser más fuerte que las piezas de Rias para poder enfrentar todos los peligros que venían, serio bastante difícil pero valdrá la pena .

* * *

**Y termino hasta la próxima**

**si le gusta la historia apoyen y lo siento si existe algún error**


End file.
